


Missed Shot

by Satrix Cipher (starlightfalls101)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Might continue this if people respond well, Oneshot, and if I think of a good plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfalls101/pseuds/Satrix%20Cipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ringing from the blast mixed with maniacal laughter, laughter, the author soon realized was not his.</p><p>And the boy lay dead, with a bleeding hole in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://boomsheikas-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/124560785936/in-response-to-this-post

Stanley Pines looked up from the journal he’d been writing in. The beating of his heart pounded in his ears as he felt the presence, t _hat_ presence, from behind him. The concentrated feeling of having your dreams turn into nightmares and mind invaded over and over again started building in his chest as the one behind him moved closer.

_Bill Cipher_

The name on the bloody page of journal 3 stared up at him as the eye in the middle of the triangle seemed to stare at him as he moved his hand towards the gun under his jacket.

With one swift movement , Stanley knocked away the chair and stood, face to face with a little boy.

Hie usual hat in his hands as he startled from the sudden movement from the person in front of him, but as quickly as he moved, the boy froze in fear.

The barrel of the gun stared at him, pointed directly between his eyes. The cold metal touched his flesh and he stared at the man holding it.

“Gru- Great uncle Lee?” The fear in the boy’s voice was obvious but the man just continued glaring.

“Get out of the boy, demon.” Stanley’s voice was strong and firm.

“Please-“

“Get out, **or I will end you, demon**.” The cold metal pressed harder into the boy’s skin, sure to leave a mark, other than a gaping hole if fired.

“No! Grunkle L-!” the boy’s panicked looked lit up his face as the tried to move backward but the firm hand holdin g him won’t release. “You will never terrorise any of my relatives again!”

The young boy ‘s eyes widened in fear, as he felt a scream welling up his throat.

Instead of the scream, the bang of the gun was heard.

And Dipper Pines, eyes wide open slid slowly to the ground.

The ringing from the blast mixed with maniacal laughter, laughter, the author soon realized was not his. Instead, the room seemed to sway as the pressure the presence was giving grew stronger.

And as Dipper fell to the floor, his arm was clutched tightly by his twin, who had been standing behind him. The growing smile on the girl’s face faced the man as he saw 2 eyes glow yellow.

With a thump, the boy he had shot fell completely on the floor as the girl let go of his arm. Once more laughter filled the air, the girl’s mouth opened wide as she laughed as if she hadn’t just seen her brother die.

Slowly, the laughter died out, replaced by the dreadful words that would haunt the man, Stanley Pines, until he dies.

 

 

**_“You missed.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be continued depending on stuff :) Tell me if you want a continuation, then I'll make this into a multi-chapter story.


End file.
